


Rumors

by guren666



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Alternate Universe - Underfell, M/M, Papyrus is Bad at Feelings, angsty as fuck, healthy relationship, sansby - Freeform, the puns... they fill you with laughter, worrying Grillby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Continues where Hot - headed capitulation left off.Things are looking up for the new couple, but then Grillby is attacked in his own bar. After seeing his injuries, Sans goes on a murdering rampage...





	1. Rumors

"Hey, look at that weakling. What does Grillby see in that shit?!"

"For real. Maybe he's only good as his fucktoy. Otherwise he'd have no use for that sack of bones."

"Eew. I heard from Bunny our bartender actually stood up for him. What a mis – match. Their union won't stand."

A trio of monsters passed by the anxious skeleton who pretended he didn't hear the badmouthing. Best avoid fruitless conflicts. What others think doesn't matter. Grillby told him and Papyrus, his bro and boss in one person that he loves him to the face.

Papyrus came by to his sentry station to check up on his lazy brother if he didn't yet again abandon it and skipped or slept. To his mild surprise, Sans was wide awake, eyes staring into the distance. Daydreaming? About his lovey – dovey newly established relationship no less. It's the talk of Snowdin. And soon, Hotlands and it's a matter of hours before everyone knows of his brother's unfit romance. A fire monster who rivaled him, head of royal guard in strength matched up with his brother, who couldn't raise up his Level of Violence above 1 HP.

It's a miracle he's alive. He should watch out for his brother's sake. Life in Underground was harsh and for weak monsters, a dead sentence eventually. Papyrus was lot of things, but not a heartless jerk who'd calmly watch or let his older brother die. It was a mystery why he didn't have higher HP like the usual rate of monsters. Must be from mom's side. As he recalled, father's HP was unusually high before he... vanished. And he never met mom, she died in the war with humans. They had themselves to look after and then Papyrus took over the role of protector. Sans is his only living family.

He gently shook his brother's shoulder, standing in front of his sentry station. "w- woah! oh, it's you, papyrus." He said, dejectedly.

Now Papyrus wasn't one to pry, but Sans had something on his mind that bothered him. " _I CAN SEE SOMETHING IS BOTHERING YOU. CARE TO FILL ME IN?_ "

Sans' eyes flickered. "now you care about me? such a showing of brotherly love. i am moved. where were you all those years when you spent beating me up and mocking me in front of the whole fucking town?" He said calmly, but his hands betrayed him, shaking on the wooden platform.

The taller and younger skeleton felt deep inside his older and much shorter brother was right. But... " _I DID IT TO TRIGGER YOUR POWERS AND ABILITIES, TO GET STRONGER, SANS. BUT IT HASN'T WORKED. ANY MONSTER WOULD HAVE BY NOW GAINED HIGHER MAGICAL ABILITIES, BUT YOU JUST WON'T GAIN LEVEL OF EXPERIENCE, EVEN AFTER KILLING CRIMINALS WHILE ON WATCH. I GREW WORRIED YOU MIGHT GET KILLED, DAMN IT, WHY DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU?! I CARE ABOUT YOU IN MY OWN WAY! GAH, TOO MUSHY FOR ME... I AM GOING TO MY TORTURE ROOM. YOUR SHIFT IS OVER._ " Papyrus mumbled the last sentence, walking away before Sans could comprehend what his brother just admitted.

"paps... i didn't think you cared for me... i never got the indication... so you did all those horrible things to... toughen me up. and it didn't work. i wonder why i am so pathetically weak. if i am targeted by a mob of enemies, i am done for. the fight in the square proved it. were it not for grillby..." His voice trailed off, looking into the distance and sighing. Yes, the fire elemental. Grillby.

Officially, they have started dating this morning. Strange. Unthinkable. Unlikely. Their relationship wasn't liked nor approved by vast majority of Snowdin population that went on through his sentry post just to spit insults in his face. The last three were the ones that struck the nerve. Grillby... he isn't like that. He loves him.

...Why else would he stand up for him in the square and then confront Papyrus about their bond?

...It had gotten pretty dark. I should head back to Grillby's while he's still at bar, to surprise him, Sans thought, teleporting.

* * *

 

 

The bar was still lit – that was a sign Grillby was inside. Sans didn't care about the patrons and their whispers along the way. That's what he told himself, swinging the door open. In that instant, his world froze over.

Grillby laid flat on the back, encircled by at least twenty monsters, laughing and snickering... kicking him. When a patron smirked and presented a jug of water, Sans snapped back to reality.

"no! leave him alone!"

He teleported and knocked the jug from the unsuspecting patron's hands. Grillby stirred and looked up from his broken glasses. "Sa...ns... run..."

How did they corner him?! He's far too strong for everyone!

… Then he saw something like burns on his hands, the torn sleeves, where he was subjected to water exposure. They tortured him...

 

** FUCKING. LAST. STRAW. **

 

 

Something primal awakened in him, engulfing him in a spiral of fury, unleashed. Some patrons attempted to run, but Sans wouldn't have it.

He magically sealed the door and windows. "FREAK! Let us out!"

Sans wasn't responsive. He moved forward to the patron who had the jug and noticed it was the Drunk Bitch Bunny, pissing herself from fear. "S- Stay away!"

Others who were more brave stepped forward, brandishing weapons and magic attacks alike. All were deflected by the unnatural crimson red fire. " **I... WON'T FORGIVE.** "

The skeleton's magic levels have risen up to the unseen levels that rivaled his father's, massacring the fools who stood in his way, tearing them apart, flesh to flesh, reveling in the sight as they turned to ashes.

Grillby, who was still downed could only watch in horror as he tore them apart like they were made of paper with bare hands.

Only a few were left – Drunk Bitch's loyal lackeys and the bitch herself, shivering and squealing like a pig for he life. Sans knew no mercy for those who harmed his loved ones. This trait was from his mother, along with the mysterious power this scene triggered.

The lackeys ran to the sealed door, banging on it frantically for help, but it fell on deaf ears; their blood smeared on the windows, painting them red.

Sans turned to the last one standing alive, head cocked slightly. The fiery coals burned with hellish fire of vengeance.

She fell on her knees, for a last desperate act of mercy. "No, pl-please, spare me! It was a harmless joke, we didn't actually want to kill him."

No response.

Sans darted straight to her, grabbing her by neck and hoisting her up in air. She gasped for air as he squeezed the life out of her, the neckline was turning blue and bluer... "Ple...a...se...Ugh..no, I..am so...rry..."

Nothing still.

His grip tightened. Then, more things happened at once. Someone managed to pry the door open with brute force – it was the royal guards with Papyrus in tow.

" _WHAT ... IS... SANS?!_ "

The Head of Royal Guards gaped at the horrific scene, room covered in dust... and blood smeared on windows and floor, Grillby lying on the floor, panting and half – conscious. And the bunny monster who was having her life snapped out by his brother who behaved... not like his usual self.

Sans was in a frenzy of killing, enjoying as he strangled the bitch to death. Time to end her. He put extraordinary pressure, crushing her neck and snapping it in two, killing her. The bitch turned to dust.

The guards, Papyrus and Grillby all stared at the unmoving Sans. For a moment there was a profound silence, when...

" _ **Ha... haha...hhahahahahaha...hheheheeeeeeeeehahaaaaaaaaaaahahahaa! THAT BITCH HAD IT COMING FOR YEARS!**_ " Sans screeched, forgetting about the onlookers and Grillby, who managed to pull himself up despite the heavy damage they inflicted on him and headed for his beloved who clearly wasn't himself. He needed help to snap back to being his lovable Sans, not this... monstrosity.

He approached him, shaking with him slightly. "Sans. It's me. Grillby. I am okay... or will be."

Nothing. No recognition or even a slight change of expression. It's as if he was in his own little world or... and he didn't want to admit it, Sans probably lost his sanity.

"Please, come back to me. I'm gonna be okay, see?!" Grillby shook with him violently, but nothing helped.

Papyrus sent his mates to their homes and families. This is a private matter. His and Grillby's. They have to... do something. This Sans was scaring him.

The taller of skeleton brothers warily came close enough to see that his older brother was... not the guy he respected and cared about. Like Grillby, he attempted to bring him back by speaking to him. " _LISTEN, SANS! HE'S SAYING HE'S GONNA LIVE, YOU CAN DROP THE AVENGER GIMMICK, IT DOESN'T SUIT YOU._ "

Nothing. He only blankly stared at him, giggling. He shook with his brother vehemently. " _DAMMIT, THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE, SANS! I WANT MY LAZY BROTHER BACK!_ "

It didn't work.

Grillby and Papyrus exchanged looks filled with despair. Sans can't stay like this. Maybe more physical contact would soothe him back to his usual gentle self? A hug?

It seemed that the fire elemental and taller skeleton read each other's mind as they both wrapped arms around Sans protectively (Grillby winced at the pain, but anything was worth enduring if it brought back his Sans), ushering words of comfort to the smaller skeleton.

It also didn't work. Our of desperation, they pleaded.

" _YOU'RE ALL I HAVE LEFT, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE? SANS!_ "

"I have waited over a decade for us to be together, I won't leave you like this! Sans, I love you!"

The mystical fire that cloaked him vanished and the smaller skeleton blinked a few times, noticing how his two most important people hugged him. But why? Then, he noticed more. The dust covered room and most of all, the freaky (...was it blood?!) fluid covering the windows.

"what the hell happened?"

Both let go, frantically searching for their Sans's gentle look in the eyes. And it was there. He's come back to senses, his magic levels dropped to normal.

However, none of the two answered, glancing from Sans to the other.

Sans realized that this was his doing. As he could recall, he saw the monsters and the jug of water... and something came over him.

His head hurt. "ow. my head is ringing in my ears... if i had any."

"Not funny. You had us deadly worried we lost you forever. DON'T EVER do this again." Grillby exclaimed, looking extremely distressed and on the verge of shedding fiery tears.

"i... don't know what it was. i can't remember what i did...i …. killed them all, didn't i?"

" _YES... YOU DID. I CAME BY TO CHECK ON THE COMMOTION, PRIED THE DOOR OPEN AND SAW YOU STRANGLING THE LAST PATRON TO DEATH. WHAT CAUSED YOU TO KILL THEM? I AM IMPRESSED, BUT ALSO TERRIFIED. YOU WERE BRUTAL._ " Papyrus said, still a bit shaken up after his brother's killer spree.

The small skeleton jumped to Grillby's side, remembering that he's injured. "grillbz, are you okay?! they..."

The torn sleeves and exposed arms spoke clearly, along with the burns caused by water. Water is lethal to fire elementals. Only weapon that can kill them instantly.

Grillby tore himself from the skeleton. Papyrus stayed in a more private distance, retreating to the door. " _EH... GO WITH HIM, SANS. I'LL MAKE SURE NOTHING LIKE THIS HAPPENS AGAIN. I SWEAR IT ON MY HONOR AS THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARDS, YOU TWO WON'T BE ASSAULTED FOR BEING TOGETHER. ANYONE WHO DARES MESS WITH YOU WILL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST. I'M PRETTY SURE THAT WOMAN INITIATED THE ASSAULTS; THEY SHOULDN'T REPEAT. GRILLBY... TAKE CARE OF MY BROTHER."_

With that, the taller skeleton left the duo, standing in awkward position in the middle of dust soaked room.

Sans abandoned his shame after Papyrus left them alone, flunging himself into Grillby's chest, sniveling as the fire elemental patted his back. "Shh. It's okay. She was a psychotic bitch, I should have killed her when she attacked you. She's gone permanently and you heard your brother – he'll look out for your – our safety."

"i know... i can't remember what I did to them..."

"Sometimes, it's for the best we don't remember some events, this is one among them."

Sans threw a critical look at his burns, eyes saddening. "it's my fault you almost got killed. were it not -"

The fire elemental interrupted, tilting his side so he was looking at him. "Nothing of this is your fault. Only jealous bitch and easily manipulated mob is at fault here. Who else but you would bestow me with such cute and heartfelt love confession?"

If the small skeleton would have skin, it would have been tinted bright red now. "i... are you sure you want to be with me even after you saw? what I... did to them?"

"Silly, you **SAVED** me from death. Should they have doused me with more water, I'd be done for. I... could really use some rest, to recuperate..." Grillby's voice was shaking and the skeleton knew he's more injured than he gives away.

Holding him under the arm and supporting him, he teleported someone else along with himself for the first time (successfully) to Grillby's bedroom in his home.

"i know i am not good enough, but i'll give it my best shot to dress your injuries. i wager you don't want to go see a doctor."

Weakly, he shook head. Sans guesses right. The proud fire elementals can't be seen so weak by no one... well, maybe their special someone.

With help from Sans, Grillby laid on his bed, sheets aside.

Sans wasn't sure, but Grillby looked... tired and... more... purple than usual. Wasn't this a sign that he had a fever, perhaps? Checking, Sans leaned over the bed, measuring. He needn't put one finger, the temperature was way above his usual restricted self. He's running a high fever, damn that bitch! In the meantime, Grillby closed eyes, almost silently breathing, head bobbed to one side. Sans gritted teeth, quickly going through his memory banks. What did he do when Papyrus was sick?

The small skeleton knew that fire elementals couldn't stand contact with water. So how can he put down the fucking fever?! Damn it... no choice, he has to call the obnoxious Alphys for advice.

He gently put down the broken glasses on the nightstand and stepped outside the bedroom, fishing out his phone. He hated communicating with her, but she was his only chance now. He dialed and waited, agonizingly as the line rang. Someone picked up. "Punk! What do you want from Alphys at this hour!"

Undyne. She's at her place. Great. Wait. Why is she there? Are they... no, it's none of his business, also more important matter is pressing. "undyne, please, hand me over alphys. it's a question between life and death."

"Oh really? What's so damned important it can't wait until next day?" She mocked him, like always. Now, Sans had no patience with dealing with her. "hand her over, now."

The woman growled and in the background he heard footsteps, a brief banter and then Alphys' squieky voice was on the receiver. "Hey, Sans. I am in the middle of watching something, so be quick."

Instead of explaining what happened and losing valuable time, he went straight to the point. "grillby is injured and it resulted in him having a fever. he cannot be treated like other monsters, so tell me how to strike down that damned fever." He was desperate and he hoped it reflected in his voice.

The other side was silent, then a loud gasp. "Oh my gosh! It cannot be left in hands of an amateur! I am coming over!"

She hung up before he could protest. Damn it, is she daft?! Grillby could die before she arrives! He dialed again, this time more urgently.

Undyne picked up again. "She said she'll come over. Not everyone has your magic trick."

"ugh, give her the phone, undyne."

"Don't boss me around, little skeleton."

"I. SAID. give her the fucking phone." Menacingly, he has drawn out the words, despite his fear.

"Fine."

Once more, more stumbling, background noises and finally Alphys was on the line. "You're one impatient little bastard. I said I'll come over and I'll hurry, so stop -"

"you didn't tell me how to stabilize him until you come. also, we're at grillby's home. do you even know where it is?"

One exasperated exhale. "No, I don't, but Undyne is coming along. In the meantime, go and get a towel or something, soak it in alcohol and put it on his forehead and tuck him under the sheets. He's gonna protest in his delirious state, but don't let him put them down. Gonna fight fire with fire here. Now, I am actually leaving, so stop fussing and do what I told you, bonehead!" She hung abruptly on him, but he paid no mind, running to the kitchen, where he saw this morning the towels and the alcohol.

He doused the cloth graciously in hard whisky and ran upstairs. Grillby was turning frantically, mumbling something. "ns... sa...n...s... wh..er..e... ar...e..."

With heart racing, he was at his side, holding him in place and taking hold of his hand. "i am here." He spoke softly and his boyfriend settled down after a minute. Laid on his back and holding hands, Grillby slightly peered one eye partially open and saw his skeleton.

"grillby, you need a rest. i'll stay here with you. promise."

His grip tightened. "Promise. Forever."

Sans could swear his heart melted, jaw clenched, he reached back, putting the wet cloth on his forehead. "yes, forever."

Two words and Grillby's complexion loosened up and he smiled briefly, shutting eyes.

They made a promise to stay together forever, didn't they?

Watching him, Sans grew more and more anxious. When he started tossing and violently jerked, he pulled Sans on top of him. Blinking furiously, shame surfaced. Grillby's sick and he's thinking about lewd stuff. Goddamit. He wanted to stand up and keep in safer distance (for his heart, it was beating like he was running and oh boy, he hated physical exercise), but even in such a frail state, he was stronger than the skeleton, his grip was one of an iron maiden Papyrus kept in his torture room.

"grillbz... let go. alphys and undyne will be here soon. do you want them to see us like that?"

No response, but the grip loosened and Sans did his best to appear presentable, again taking hold of the flame elemental's hand, turning the towel on the other side. Grillby wasn't saying much, occasionally groaning and that's when the small skeleton gently caressed his face and it worked, calming him down.

He didn't count, but he estimated good twenty minutes passed before he heard huffing and puffing, the two female monsters burst into bedroom, Alphys carrying a doctor's purse of sorts. "Now, Sans. Leave us alone. I know what I am doing, so you'll have to trust me on this. Undyne, make sure he doesn't interrupt. One slip up and Grillby is a toast... er, you get it. So move!"

Undyne left him no real choice, dragging him away from the half awake, half asleep fire elemental who mildly smiled at him, mouthing – _I'll be fine._

The woman sat him down on a chair in kitchen, where they had breakfast. Sans vividly remembered their morning, joking and flirting. As she shifted, something clinked on the floor and both looked at the object.

His keychain with house keys and Grillby's home key. With heavy heart, he picked them and put on the table, guilt was taking its full course. For all the love they feel towards each other, the odds are against them. Because he's so weak. The passers – by in front of his station this morning and afternoon were right – their union won't stand and there will always be another Bunny Bitch and lackeys, making their life living hell.

There is only one solution. As much as it pains him, he has to end it while it's still so fresh. Not for his safety and livelihood, but Grillby's.

He sighed, hands shaking. "Stop worrying punk! Alphys is a pro!" Undyne exclaimed energically and yet, Sans felt as if all energy was depleted from him, his will to live on. Sure, Papyrus is and always will be there for him (after they patched up not so long ago, their brotherhood might still be repaired), but he wasn't Grillby.

Undyne gave him a strange look, but didn't encourage him, sensing he was undergoing a mental battle, tapping legs on the tiled floor, looking at the door separating them from going upstairs.

* * *

 

 

 

No matter how he contemplated, breaking Grillby's heart after an assault on his life would be seen as a heartless selfish act of self – preservation, not a merciful break – up for the bartender's sake. It would only make matters worse.

Leaving Snowdin for good? And going where? Underground was a huge fucking hell with lot of angry monsters that hated skeleton monsters (probably his father's doing, even after his... "death", other species of monsters hold grudges for their loved ones disappearances which were never explained to public). He'll set one foot outside Snowdin, aggravate someone stronger with his skeleton -ish looks and... and he's dead meat.

Sans pondered, this time seriously. Wait.

If it will save Grillby from more murder attempts, then...

Muffled footsteps from upstairs were coming closer and then, Alphys opened the door, sweat dripping from her forehead, but smiling.

"He's past critical condition. Give him two days and he's going to be as good as new – and the burns won't leave any scars. I am a medical genius or what?!"

Undyne stood up, patting Alphys's back affectionately and Sans coughed. The two separated, caught red – handed. "thank you, alphys. you saved grillbz's life and i will be forever grateful. he means everything to me and there isn't a thing i wouldn't do for him."

Even dying, he thought bitterly, cursing his inability to grow as strong as Papyrus or their father. No, he had to inherit their mother's strange, unstable powers and weak Level of Violence, never going past one HP. Except that killer spree rage or what was it. And the best or worst part is, he can't remember how he killed the bitch and her unlucky followers.

He only remembered that seeing Grillby injured mortally is what triggered his rage... and then, all went blank.

Someone waved in front of his eyes. "Sans, you've been acting really strange. You're not showing signs of happiness. Shouldn't you be jumping from joy?" Undyne asked and Sans nervously laughed. "ahaha, true, true. i am still in shock of what happened."

Alphys narrowed her eyes, pushing up the glasses. "I see. Sans, I insist you stay the night with him. He's conscious and he asked for you. We'll be going now. Behave, ok?" She winked mischievously, led out by Undyne who grinned from ear to ear, flushed.

Sans eyed the keys on the table, sighing, he put them in his shorts pocket, he strode the seemingly long distance from kitchen to Grillby's bedroom. This is it. Two more days, then he... joins mum. At least she'll have some company.

Bracing himself, he put on a cheerful mask, hoping it will suffice. He really just wanted to imprint their moments of serene peace and lovable atmosphere in his memory.

Grillby was lying on his back, propped up on pillows. When he heard the door opening, he looked up with so much hope, it chipped chinks in Sans' "plan."

Almost.

"Sans. You called the royal scientist over to help me? How did you bribe her?"

"no bribery. we have mutual friends. but enough of that." The small skeleton sat down beside him. "how are you feeling?"

"Better. Her, the royal scientist, she uh... no, you don't want to know. She treated me, better than any doctor in Hotlands could. She said I can walk and go back to work after two days."

A tiny smile was the best he could manage, locking eyes with the fire elemental. "that's great news, grillbz. i am so fucking glad you'll be okay. but what about your bar in the meantime?"

"I'll send Amy in my stead. She's my apprentice and quite of fan of as she called "the love of century," so not everyone is against our relationship. Either way, I don't care what others think. This only proved that our love is strong to withstand any crap that is thrown at us. Together, Sans, we will make do."

If he had any lips, he would bite so hard, he'd draw blood. Instead, he falsely grinned. "sorry, you are stuck with me."

"And I love it. Seriously, Sans. I love you, you know?" Grillby's hushed voice reverberated and the skeleton nodded, all too- knowingly. This, **this** iswhyhe must do it. Two more days. Best cherish each moment they have.

Sans leaned closer, brushing his face with cool bone fingers of his. "can you eat? are you thirsty?"

"Hm... I wonder if it's a good idea for you to cook. You know how to cook, do you?"

Playing the offended wife, he pouted. "i cooked for papyrus when he was a baby and growing up. i sure as hell know how it's done."

"I heard about Papyrus' legendary culinary skills. It's one of his weapons of choice, or so I heard."

Seeing the pout, Grillby chuckled. "Okay, i should rephrase it. I hope you know how to cook safely. So, how about a classic recipe for soup? You know, use distilled alcohol, 'cuz..."

Sans cut him off in mid – sentence. "i know. rest up a bit while I make the soup."

Grillby gazed at him lovingly. The skeleton, unable to handle pretending everything is fucking fantastic okay, rose from the chair. Grillby caught him by the sleeve of black and red hoodie. Wary, Sans glanced at him.

"I have a distinctive feeling... no, nevermind. You're right. Wake me up once the soup is done."

He let go and the skeleton warmly nodded, tucking him under the sheets once more. The fire elemental closed his eyes.

As Sans closed the bedroom door, he couldn't help but feel helpless. The whole fucking world was against them being together ( safe for a handful of friends), but he had to think of Grillby's wellbeing and future. If their relationship goes on, maybe the attacks on their lives will stop, maybe they'll grow even more fierce and one time, he might be too late to save him.

When it comes down to it, there are only two options for someone as weak as him in the cruel Underground. Get stronger or die.

With gloomy thoughts, he rummaged through Grillby's kitchen, looking for ingredients and the distilled alcohol as substitute for water.

Damn it. If only he was stronger! Then... but there is no then in his case.

The watery fluid known in both human and monster worlds as tears flooded down his cheeks, unable to stop them. He chopped the vegetables and when he got to onions, peeling them off and chopping, his sight was obscured by a curtain of tears.

He's shaking.

Pathetic. He's pathetic.

 

_ TO BE CONTINUED_ _


	2. Rumors II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mind was made up. 
> 
> But it didn't go unnoticed, Grillby asked of him what's wrong, because he's been behaving strangely the past two days. Upon the confrontation, Sans uses his magic and disappears right before the extremely worried and distraught bartender...

Grillby has gotten much better, thanks to Alphys and Sans, who cared for him intensively. One day and he can go back to work. However, the fire elemental had more worrying issues on his mind.

Sans.

He was behaving… strangely since that incident.

He put up a cheerful mask, but Grillby knew better. Something is off. Asking Sans about what’s troubling him is what’s couples do. They listen and help each other. Yet, Sans hasn’t come around to the idea of them being together, wholly. They weren’t dating even a week, he can’t expect Sans to open up about everything to him, but still… he had to ask.

Opportunity showed itself when he wasn’t bedridden anymore and cooked for them a dinner at his home.

Sans had been awfully quiet, eating so fast he asked for a second serving, while Grillby was eating his first. The flame elemental went to the stove to get a second serving, thinking about how to strike up the conversation.

_Definitely something’s troubling him._

Grillby set down the plate before his skeleton and he sat down, munching. Seeing as Sans ate, he himself pushed his plate aside, sighing.

They locked gazes and Sans put down fork. ”is… something wrong?”

Grillby looked at him. ”I could ask you the same, Sans. You’re troubled by something. Tell me what it is and maybe we c---“

In that second, Sans’s eye sockets burned with magic and he snapped fingers, vanishing before Grillby’s eyes, which alerted him. Abruptly he stood up.

Sans didn’t get invisible. He just up and left. When he asked him what’s wrong. If this isn’t a sign of trouble brewing, then he’s not a bartender.

He ran up the stairs, searching his house, every nook thoroughly. His skeleton wasn’t there. Frantically, he ran out inside the snowy weather of Snowdin.

Getting a really bad vibe, he did a very sensible thing – he called Papyrus, in hopes his brother will tell where Sans currently is.

The younger of skeleton brothers picked up. ” _WHO IS IT? I DON’T KNOW THIS NUMBER._ ”

”It’s Grillby. Where is Sans. Tell me.”

An irritated voice yelled in the receiver. ” _MY BROTHER WAS WITH YOU. HAS HE VANISHED BEFORE YOUR EYES?_ ”

So this wasn’t the first time he did this, all of sudden. ”Yes. I watched him the past days closely and I noticed he’s forcing himself to smile. For me. I asked him what’s the problem and he… left.”

“ _I SEE. MY BROTHER’S SHORTCUTS. I DON’T UNDERSTAND HOW THEY WORK. HE COULD BE ANYWHERE IN UNDERGROUND. BUT EVEN HE’S NOT FOOLISH ENOUGH TO GO TOO FAR FROM SNOWDIN. HOLD ON. I’LL CALL UP UNDYNE. MAYBE HE WENT TO WATERFALL. I’LL CALL YOU BACK.”_

_Click._ Grillby anxiously paced in the hallway, waiting for Papyrus to call. No, the feeling of premonition was too strong; this waiting has to end.

He put on his coat and ran straight to Sans’ and Papyrus’ home.

* * *

 

 

Papyrus collided with someone as he sprinted out of his home. ” _OUCH! GET OUT OF THE WAY… GRILLBY!!_ ”

Grillby recognized the younger of brothers, who pulled him back on feet. ” _UNDYNE SAW HIM FOR A MOMENT. HE IS PASSING BY THE FLOWERS._ ”

That was all he needed to know. He’s close by. Grillby turned on heel and ran as fast as he could. Papyrus cursed, following after the fire elemental.

_Sans. Don’t go beyond waterfall…_

* * *

 

The echo flowers have been in the Underground so long as monster race, they recorded many things over the hundreds of years.

Grillby was thankful for their existence. They helped him and Sans get together after the agonizing years of mutual pining. And now, he has to catch up with him before he sets foot in Hotlands. He knows skeletons are hated there, so why would he…?

**No, he can’t be thinking…?!**

Dreading that may as well be Sans’ course of action, he urged Papyrus to run faster.

By the end of narrow tunnel, he halted to catch his breath. The room with echo flowers is up next.

” _WHY ARE WE STOPPING? I THOUGHT WE’RE IN A HURRY.”_

”The echo flowers room is ahead. Let’s go!” Grillby said, taking the lead once more.

Blue river of the flowers surrounded them as they walked the path and the skeleton was nowhere in sight. Grillby was trying his best to suppress the panic in his **SOUL**.

” _BROTHER? ARE YOU HEEERE? I, THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS HAVE COME WITH GRILLBY TO GET YOU BACK TO SNOWDIN. ANSWER IF YOU HEAR ME._ ”

But there was no reply, only the soft whispers of echo flowers, repeating the forgotten words spoken by passers – by. Papyrus got angry. ” _SANS! YOU GET OUT THIS INSTANT. NOW!! I’M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR HIDE AND SEEK._ ”

Grillby caught on to something, Sans’s voice, coming from the… echo flowers on the right. He steered closer, listening in.

”my bro is ashamed of his older brother and i don’t blame him.”

Was this recent? Must be… he should listen to them if that’s still the same opinion he has of his older brother. “Papyrus, come here. You should hear this.”

Curious as to why the flame elemental called him to him over, he approached, skeptically glaring at the flower. Grillby shushed him, so he could hear it.

”my bro is ashamed of his older brother and i don’t blame him.” The echo flower repeated in Sans’s voice.

Papyrus scoffed. ” _WHAT AN IDIOT! I TOLD HIM ALREADY WHY I DID THOSE THINGS IN THE PAST. IT WASN’T OUT OF SPITE NOR HATE. WE’D BETTER GET MOVING. I DON’T LIKE THE TONE OF THIS…_ ”

Grillby shortly nodded, as they continued on the way. They came across more echo flowers, but the lines spoke of Grillby this time. “grillby deserves someone better than me. if that accident has taught me something, it’s that i’ll be making a target out of him and his bar, if we stay together. one day he might be too late to save me, or worse, i’ll be too late and i will never forgive myself that i caused it.”

_What is he saying?_

They took turn to the left, the whispering of the flowers was resonating in the underground cave. ”there is only one solution…”

_Sans!_

Sweating, the skeleton and fire elemental reached the very end of Waterfall, where Hotlands began. There, they found him, standing there on the precipice.

“Sans!”

“ _SANS!_ ”

He turned around slowly. ”pap – boss… grillby…”

The smaller skeleton balled up his fists. ”why… why did you come…”

” _BECAUSE YOUR STUPIDITY HAD US WORRIED! EVEN I DON’T GO ALONE TO HOTLANDS. HOW MUCH MORE OF AN IDIOT CAN YOU BECOME?!_ ”

Sans giggled, even thought it was a sad, bitter laugh. ”i’m sorry for being a failure of a brother.”

Papyrus gritted teeth and summoned up his magic, conjuring up bones, which blocked the entry to Hotlands off. He approached Sans and slapped him.

Grillby gasped, appalled. Should he interfere here? Maybe first Papyrus should talk things through with Sans. ” _HOW COULD YOU BE A FAILURE? YOU RAISED ME UP BY YOURSELF AND THAT WAS NO SMALL FEAT. I AM GRATEFUL THAT YOU DIDN’T ABANDON ME. WITHOUT YOU, I WOULDN’T BE HERE STANDING BEFORE YOU.”_

Sans gaped at him as if he saw him for the first time. ”papyrus… do you mean that?”

The captain of the Royal Guard rolled his eyes. ” _I HATE THE MUSHY FEELINGS STUFF WE’RE DOING RIGHT NOW, BUT I HAVE TO SAY IT. SO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL ONCE AND FOR ALL. AND I WON’T REPEAT MYSELF, SO LISTEN WELL, SANS!_ ”

Papyrus cleared his throat, looking into Sans’s eye sockets. ” _YOU’RE MY BROTHER AND I ADMIRE YOU. ALWAYS HAVE.”_

Now both Grillby and Sans gaped at him.

Then, the smaller skeleton shed tears and crumbled on his feet, crying. Grillby shared a glance with Papyrus, who was visibly uncomfortable after the sharing of “mushy feelings” as he called it. The younger of brothers stepped back, signaling the fiery bartender to step in.

Grillby looked at Sans, who was crying/smiling. It’s about time he eased his mind once and for all, too. ”Sans, we heard what you said as you passed by the echo flowers. I have a confession to make.” He knelt down, wiping his tears.

”I cannot predict the future, but I won’t watch you self – destruct like this any longer. I’ve never loved anyone like I love you. I couldn’t withstand losing you. Finally, we’re together. Whatever problems come, we face them together, like a couple.” The fiery bartender told him, softness overflowing from his voice.

Sans sniffled. ”But… what if you’re assaulted… again… and I’m…”

Grillby swept him in his embrace. ”It won’t happen again. I was caught off guard. And your brother is the Head of Royal Guards. He’ll keep us safe.”

The younger skeleton snorted. ” _BAH! OF COURSE I WILL! ANYONE WHO BOTHERS YOU TWO WILL HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH ME!!_ ”

Sans laughed at the unintended pun from his pun hating brother. But still… ”But… rumors will spread through the Underground.”

” _WHAT OF IT, BROTHER?”_

The smaller skeleton’s grip on Grillby’s suit tightened. ”Your… family…”

”Sans, you really should stop worrying about what other people think. As far as I’m concerned, my only family is you… and Papyrus, as he’s your brother. I left Hotlands, because I didn’t agree with my parents’ choice of partner. I wanted to choose for myself. I saw you on that day as I moved in Snowdin, you… talked to me. Remember? All other monsters simply deigned to ignore me. But you… spoke with me for a couple of minutes. They changed my life. It was then when I realized my search is over, Sans. I stayed in Snowdin for you.”

Overcome with emotions, Sans buried his head in Grillby’s chest. ”grillbz…i am sorry for worrying you…”

” _WHAT ABOUT WORRYING ME, SANS? GRILLBY CALLED ME IN THE MIDDLE OF COOKING! THE GREAT PASTA WAS RUINED._ ”

“sorry, pap. your pasta is the best. All others are **impastas**.” Sans sheepishly said, which earned him a chuckle from the bartender and a grunt of aggravation from his brother. ” _NYAAAARGH!! SANS! YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN THE MOMENT!! SEEING AS YOU’RE BACK TO YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS, THERE IS NO NEED TO BAR THE PASSAGE._ ”

Papyrus dismissed the bones and turned his back on the duo. _”I’M GOING BACK TO SNOWDIN. I’LL LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE TO CATCH UP._ ”

He left, storming off.

 

They were alone. And finally, there were no more misunderstandings between them. Grillby stood up, extending his head. Sans took it, grinning.

As soon as he took it, the bartender smiled mischievously, leaning down, planting a kiss.

Sans’s grin evolved to uncontrollable giggling. ”stop it, grillbz. you are **firing me up**.”

Grillby grabbed his hand, chuckling as they started walking back to their town. ”You could say I was always **bad to the bone**.”

”oh my god.”

”I’ve been **burning** midnight oil, reading books on jokes.”

”i don’t know what to say…”

 

”You could say I’m your new and only **flame**.”

Sans snickered, feeling Grillby’s warmness in the damp cavern and even warmer gaze. ”i see my sense of humor has found a worthy match in snowdin. paps will blow a fuse if he hears you, saying it’s my influence.”

”It is your influence, that kind which I welcome. I love you, Sans.”

”love you, too, grillby.”

They reached the other end of waterfall under no time, hand in hand, not caring any longer if someone saw them.

 

_~THE END~_


End file.
